lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Highport
Robin Highport is the son of Robett, and Arwyn Highport making him a member of and the current lord and Patriarch of House Highport through his father and a member of House Rowohlt through his mother. Robin Highport has two siblings in the form of Natalie, and Lara Highport of which his older sister Natalie was raped and killed by Nathan Scott but he used his influence and power to get away with it, while his sister Lara is the real leader of House Highport alongside Robin and the two have engaged in a love affair between themselves. Robin Highport would have a bastard child with Vanessa Cleef following her becoming the target of pranks by several noble girls of the Port of Stormwind and this would be quite the scandle. Robin Highport was born the second son of Robett Highport, and at the time of his birth he was the first in the line of succession of House Highport and there was little contention among the ranks as he was the only male at the time of his birth outside of his father the lord of House Highport and his uncle of whom had yet to start a family. During his youth his father left for Tree Hill in his own attempt to gain further prominence and left behind his family ignoring the pleas of his wife, and the needs of his children, and following his departure he only occasionally returned home. Robin was joined by his younger sister Lara only a year after himself and the two so close in age grew up alongside eachother in all things. Lara`s mother Arwyn would become a major source of pain for both Lara and Robin growing up as following the birth of Lara she had suffered terrible bout of depression and in this she lost herself and as Robin got older it was Arwyn who begin to sexually abuse the young boy. The sexual abuse of Robin by his mother would escalate further when Arwyn begin forcing Robin to sexually abuse his sister Lara and in this abuse things would continue to escalate until finally it was Lara that became pregnant leading to Arwyn becoming an even darker version of herself as she attempted to hide what had happened. Following the birth of Natalie Highport II. it was Lara who became unhinged emotionally and attempted suicide which failed but she was discovered by Natalie and this discovery led to Lara revealing the abuse she and Robin were suffering and hearing this it was Natalie that would respond by confronting Arwyn who refused to accept that anything was wrong and during the subsequent fight Natalie would kill Arwyn. Robin Highport would demand to be allowed to join the Journey but his sister would command him to stay behind and forced to do this by the rigors of leadership in the city following the departure and believed death of their father he would take command of the remaining forces in Fogtown while his sister Natalie went to Stormwind to answer the call of William Lovie III. Following the alliance victory in the Third Battle of Minus Ithil Robin would be commanded to lead the remaining forces of Fogtown and their vassals to southern Tree Hill for what would become the Second Battle of Tree Hill and he would do this with great enthusiasm fighting in the Battle and meeting his sister on the battlefield where they would eventually learn of the death of their father. Candice Anthor would following the founding of Anthor be sent to Castle Ongrill in order to marry her betrothed Morgon Ongrill of whom had finally relented to marry her despite knowing that she had cheated on him during thier betrothal and in this way she travelled westward escorted by Robin Highport of whom she attempted to sleep with on the road but he resisted her. After being embaressed by the refusal of Robin to sleep with her she ran away from the escort and was captured by a group of bandits that had been following them and the bandits would be revealed to be led by Thomas Grestife a bannermen of House Jestife and while they attempted to get her back to Brill and House Jestife they were stopped by Robin Highport of whom took the men prisoner bringing them to Brill. Robin Highport would lead the forces of Fogtown alongside many of the vassals of the region into the Battle of Castle Stragnarax where they would fight in the southern sphere of the fighting and be heavily involved in the fighting earning them great respect, and admiration for having come so far so quickly. History Main Article : Timeline of Robin Highport Robin Highport was born the second son of Robett Highport, and at the time of his birth he was the first in the line of succession of House Highport and there was little contention among the ranks as he was the only male at the time of his birth outside of his father the lord of House Highport and his uncle of whom had yet to start a family. Early History During his youth his father left for Tree Hill in his own attempt to gain further prominence and left behind his family ignoring the pleas of his wife, and the needs of his children, and following his departure he only occasionally returned home. Robin was joined by his younger sister Yarra only a year after himself and the two so close in age grew up alongside eachother in all things. Abuse Lara`s mother Arwyn would become a major source of pain for both Lara and Robin growing up as following the birth of Lara she had suffered terrible bout of depression and in this she lost herself and as Robin got older it was Arwyn who begin to sexually abuse the young boy. The sexual abuse of Robin by his mother would escalate further when Arwyn begin forcing Robin to sexually abuse his sister Lara and in this abuse things would continue to escalate for years until finally she would disappear one night and while neither sibling knew what happened it was Natalie that had discovered what she had been doing and had killed her and then attempting to become the mother figure to the two siblings. The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Family Members' House Highport.gif|Natalie Highport - Sister|link=House Highport House Highport.gif|Lara Highport - Sister|link=Lara Highport 'Relationships' Robin Highport Cover Front.jpg|'Robin Highport' - - - - Friend - - - - Robin and Curtia would become friends early on in their life as Curtia was sent to Fogtown to become the lady in waiting for Robin's mother and during this time she and Robin spent a lot of time together. As the two grew up they only became closer but never anything romantic with Curtia and Milonius having fallen in love leaving Robin and Curtia to become best friends.|link=Robin Highport Nathan Scott.jpg|Nathan Scott - Enemy|link=Nathan Scott Lara Highport Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lara Highport - Lover|link=Lara Highport Vanessa Cleef Cover Front.jpg|Vanessa Cleef - Lover|link=Vanessa Cleef House Highport.gif|Kevin Highport - Friend|link=Kevin Highport Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Nathan Scott and Robin Highport first met during their early life as Nathan spent some time being educated in Fogtown with Margery Tyrell. During this time the two did not get along at all, and Nathan was only there for two months before Robett Highport bowed to the wishes of young Nathan Scott and sent him and Maegary Tyrell back to Tree Hill. Lara Highport See Also : Larra Highport Vanessa Cleef See Also : Vanessa Cleef Percival Lott See Also : Percival Lott POV Role The Lost One Main Article : The Lost One Category:Human Category:Italian Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Highport Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight